


Ring Ring

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost makes me regret writing this but Oh Well., Anal Sex, And desperate, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, OVA Characters, Or sets place in the OVA universe, Phone Sex, Riding, Ryo is a Horny Bitch, Ryo is called a slut (by himself) at least 3 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira answers the phone only to hear Ryo, his dear boyfriend, moaning into the phone. What will unfold after their phone call?The answer? Sex.





	Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> still cant think of good titles :(

“Hello, this is the Makimura residence. Akira speaking.”

“ _ A-Akira..~” _

“Ryo? Are you alright?”

“ _ Mmf, I-I will be, j-just keep talking, okay?”  _

“Ryo, are you…?” Akira smirked as a small whine passed Ryo’s lips, the sound practically music for Akira’s ears. “Unbelievable, Ryo. Doing such a thing while calling me? What if somebody else answered, hm? So dirty.”

“ _ I-I can’t get off without hearing you, Akira. Need you to help me cum.”  _ Ryo whispered, and Akira licked his lips, leaning against the wall.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, baby, how can I help? Need me to whisper you sweet nothings? Should I tell you what I’ll to do you? You want that, baby?”

_ “Y-Yes! Akira, I-I want you so badly…” _

“How? Do you want me to touch you, Ryo? You want me to kiss all over that gorgeous fuckin’ body of yours? Run my hands all over you? Give those thighs a squeeze? Or maybe you’d like it if I groped your ass? Tell me, honey.” Akira whispered roughly into the phone, and he received a moan from Ryo. 

“ _ E-Everything,  _ please,  _ Akira! I-I want you to t-touch me and f-fuck me like the little slut that I am!”  _ Ryo whined, and Akira chuckled. 

“I want you to tell me how you’re touchin’ yourself, baby.” Akira whispered, and Ryo let out a huff as he possibly adjusted himself.

“ _ I-I’m fucking myself with the present you got me for Christmas, b-but it doesn’t even come close to how big your cock is...a-and I’m playing with my chest but only you can make me feel good there.” _

“Is that right, baby? You need me to play with your tits? Squeeze and suck ‘em? Just so you can get off?” Akira growled lowly, enjoying the sweet, sweet moans from Ryo. 

“Akira? Who’s on the phone?” Miki asked, popping her head into the room, and Akira smiled sweetly at her.

“Ah, it’s just Ryo! He wants to hang out soon, so we’re discussing plans. I might go see him soon, though, right Ryo?” Akira asked, putting the phone on speaker. “You wanna hang out?”

“ _ Yes, Akira. I...I need you. It’s awfully lonely at my house, so the company would be-“  _ Ryo’s breath hitched for a moment. “ _ -simply wonderful!” _

Akira grinned as he took Ryo off speakerphone, eventually using a hand to shoo Miki away. “How soon should I be over, Ryo?”

“ _ P-Please, get here as soon as you can..! I-I need your big, thick cock inside me, Akira! N-Need you to make me moan and scream like the little dirty slut I am! _ ”

“Depends on if you know who's dirty little slut you are.”

“ _ I-I’m yours, Akira! P-Please, get here has quickly as you can! M-Make me your dirty cum slut..! F-Fuck, Akira!”  _ Ryo’s moans got harsher, and Akira could feel his jeans tighten from his erection. 

“I’ll be there soon, my perfect little slut.” Akira whispered to Ryo before hanging up, then grabbed his coat and shoes. “I’m heading over to Ryo’s! I won’t be back until tomorrow!”

“Wait a minute, Akira!” Miki came back to yell at him, but Akira was already gone.

 

—

 

When Akira got to Ryo’s, he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Ryo fuck himself with the cheap toy Akira had gotten him. “For when you get lonely” is what Akira said. Ryo looked up at Akira with hazy, half-lidded eyes, and abandoned moving the toy inside of him. Instead, he extended his arms towards Akira, beckoning him to come. 

Akira rushed over to his boyfriend, stripping his clothes off as he made his way over to the bed. He crawled on top of Ryo and kissed him deeply, Ryo’s hair going up and gripping Akira’s hair as Akira’s hand moved down Ryo’s body. Akira took hold of the toy inside of Ryo and thrust it in and out slowly, Ryo’s moans eventually ending up breaking the kiss. 

Akira kissed down Ryo’s body, from his jawline to his chest, stopping there to suck on one of Ryo’s nipples. Ryo muttered something in a begging manner, but Akira knew it was probably along the lines of “more” followed by his name.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, Ryo. Do you like it when I fuck you with a toy? You love it when I fuck that pretty little hole of yours with a toy that doesn’t even compare to my cock?” Ryo let out a strangled moan as Akira picked up speed, and Akira grinned as he watched his boyfriend nod quickly.

“A-Akira! P-Please, fuck me!” Ryo begged. “Fuck me with that big, fat cock of yours!” 

“I dunno, baby. How about you show me how much you want my cock?” Akira whispered, moving to rest his back against the headboard. Ryo got onto his lap and pulled out the toy, whimpering at the loss. Ryo spread himself open as he lined himself up with Akira’s cock, with Akira holding onto his hips for support. Slowly, Ryo sat down on Akira’s cock, moans escaping from both of them. 

Ryo began bouncing up and down slowly, moaning as he felt Akira’s cock stretch him. Ryo picked up his pace quickly, words bubbling out of his mouth as he begged and begged for more. Akira couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned down to leave marks on Ryo’s neck, rocking his hips up slightly into Ryo every now and again.

“P-Please, Akira, p-pin me down and fuck me like the little whore I am!” Ryo begged, and Akira couldn’t deny him anymore. He had Ryo move off of his cock and lay on the bed, ass sticking up in the air as his head rested on the pillow. Akira lined himself up with Ryo’s hole, then slammed right in and went to work, thrusting fast and hard into Ryo. Ryo’s moans filled the room, getting louder and louder with each thrust. 

When Akira hit Ryo’s prostate, his moans turned into screams of pleasure as Akira continued to hit the spot at a rough pace. “A-Akira! I-I’m so close!”

“Me too, baby, just... _ fuck.  _ Wait a bit more.” Akira leaned down as his thrusts turned more rough, faster and harder than ever before. “So good, baby, you’re taking me so fucking well.”

Ryo responded with an incoherent sentence, clearly a note that all vocabulary was gone from his mind. Akira let out a growl as he felt his climax closing in, licking a spot on Ryo that was between his neck and shoulder. When Akira came, he bit down  _ hard  _ on Ryo, teeth sinking into pale flesh, and Ryo screamed as he came as well. Akira thrust a few more times in Ryo to ride out his orgasm, pulling out slowly as he licked Ryo’s bleeding wound.

Akira licked his lips as he moved his fingers to lift some of the cum seeping out of Ryo back in, moving his fingers over Ryo’s spent hole. Akira turned Ryo around, realizing that Ryo had already started to fall asleep. Akira laid on the bed next to his boyfriend, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Ryo’s eyes opened slowly, and his hand moved to where Akira bit him. “You were a lot rougher this time than last time.”

“Well, we haven’t done it in a while, and with you moaning my name into my ear on the phone turned me on so fuckin’ much, babe. Did I hurt you at all?”

“Well, the bite kind of hurt, but otherwise I’m fine.” Ryo laughed tiredly at Akira’s worried expression, and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Really, that’s all. I enjoyed it, though.”

“Are you sure? You know I hate hurtin’ ya.” Akira kissed his forehead, and Ryo rolled his eyes.

“You hate hurting everybody human, but if I’m a special case, well…” Ryo kissed Akira softly, and Akira returned it lovingly. “...Thank you.” 

“Fuck, I love you so much.” Akira pulled Ryo closer, covering his face in kisses. Ryo giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips once more before yawning.

“I love you too, handsome.” Ryo smiled, and was pulled as close as he could to Akira in a tight hug, with Akira slightly rolling on top of him. “Get off me, you big lug!”

“But I love you so much!”

“They’ll be nothing to love so much if you keep crushing me with that body of yours that I love.” Akira moved off of him and Ryo took a deep breath. Ryo then yawned, turning to Akira. “So you’re staying here?”

“Unless you want me to leave.”

“I never want you to leave.” 

“It is  _ so  _ unfair with how cute you are.”

A tired laugh. “I love you.”

“Love ya too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I regret this once actually rereading all of what I've written? Somewhat. Though I'll feel bad if I don't post this silly little oneshot/drabble.
> 
> Twitter: incorrectdvm


End file.
